Need For Speed
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: In which Sideswipe misses out on all the fun, Sunstreaker takes on a white picket fence and wins and Prowl is more than a little mad. NFS: HP2 intro parody, crack, no pairings.


**Rae:** Don't ask. Really, don't. I was watching the video http:// www .youtube. com / watch?v= OEwjM6nvLgI (take out the spaces) and I was hit by the urge to do a one-shot. It took me all of 15 minutes to write. I'm hoping this helps get my mind back into New Recruit. I know it's being slow in updating, but I've got my university assessments next week so I'm concentrating everything on them. Need good grades to move on, y'know!

Sunny and Sides are the property of HasTak, while Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is property of EA. The song belongs to Hot Action Cop, but that's not really relevent here. xD Un-beta'd!

* * *

Sunstreaker couldn't help a wild cackle of laughter to which his brother added his own giddy contribution. They raced around the street corner, drifting with the ease of having done it thousands of times and losing barely any speed. They dodged around the oncoming cars, dipping into the gaps between vehicles going to same way as them skillfully, precisely. There was a whoop from the red twin as he nearly lived up to his name on an unsuspecting Ford Fiesta and both of them streaked on, lost in their own world.

A thrum of chopper blades told them they were being chased not only by a police car but now a traffic helicopter too. Sunny slipped ahead of his brother in one smooth motion, the red Ferrari letting him in without complaint. Their little tango nearly came to an abrupt halt when another cop car suddenly burst onto the road right in front of Sunny. The golden twin swore viciously, slamming on the brakes briefly and swerving. He heard Sideswipe do the same to avoid him, but headed off down another road, dirty and muddy, instead of sticking to the highway. Sunny shuddered; his paintjob was going to get bad enough as it was. There was no way he was joining his twin. The cop car behind him couldn't react fast enough, and suddenly Sunstreaker found himself as the focus of two cops and the helicopter. He snorted and amped up the speed.

As he rose over the crest of a small upwards slope he found four more cop cars and some yellow barriers waiting in an attempt at a road block. Dark amusement floated across to Sideswipe, who chuckled. Sunny floored it and burst straight through the barriers, around the waiting blockade and sliding momentarily off-road and slowing before righting himself and hitting the gas once back on the main road. A peek in his rear-view showed his would-be pursuers were now completely in a state of confusion and apparently a couple of them had collided. He let out a delighted laugh.

The chopper was still on his tail though, and close. He swerved around a couple more cars and rounded a bend just as Sideswipe made his grand entrance back onto the road, sweeping in front of him with a flourish.

_**::**__What kept you?__**::**_

_**::**__Missed all the fun, didn't I?__**::**_

_**::**__Yup.__**::**_

_**::**__Dammit. Whoa, watch out!__**::**_

Sideswipe pushed the Lambo off to the side just in time for him to miss an on-coming vehicle. Sunny let out a string of swear words when he found himself smashing down a small white fence that _so_ was not doing a lot for his paintjob. He flashed his headlights in annoyance and sent a rude message over their bond. His twin just laughed. They continued their reckless rampage, skirting and flirting with corners and dips all too easily.

They were horrified, though, when they heard a siren start blaring behind them and Prowl thundered over their comms asking them what the _frag_ they thought they were playing at. A simultaneous, panicked, unsaid thought of, _slag_ passed between them, and they both pushed their engines to the max.

Prowl gunned his own and the three of them pelted back towards the Ark. The twins fervently hoped they'd run into some Decepticons between where they were and their ship, because they were going to be totally slagged either way. They might as well go down taking a few of the enemy with them.


End file.
